Rifaximin (INN; see The Merck Index, XIII Ed., 8304) is an antibiotic belonging to the rifamycin class of antibiotics, e.g., a pyrido-imidazo rifamycin. Rifaximin exerts its broad antibacterial activity, for example, in the gastrointestinal tract against localized gastrointestinal bacteria that cause infectious diarrhea, irritable bowel syndrome, small intestinal bacterial overgrowth, Crohn's disease, and/or pancreatic insufficiency. It has been reported that rifaximin is characterized by a negligible systemic absorption, due to its chemical and physical characteristics (Descombe J. J. et al. “Pharmacokinetic study of rifaximin after oral administration in healthy volunteers.” Int J Clin Pharmacol Res, 14 (2), 51-56, (1994)).